A Twilight Story Friends
by TwiHard01TeamEdward
Summary: Edward and I never get along, Even though his sister is my best friend. Edward and I usually bully each other in school and sometimes we ended up in detention. But it all good in detention. But would we every become friends or something more then that?
1. Chapter 1: EPISODE 1

BPOV

Ch. 1

Edward and I never get along, even though his sister is my best friend. Edward and I usually bully each other in school and sometimes we end up, in detention. I don't know why we can't get along or be friends. There's sometime about him that is pretty weird. But then again Edward was always weird.

ONE DAY!

E-Hey sweetie *he touched my waist down to legs and walked away*

B-Ass-hole *I shouted, and throws an apple at his head. I laughed*

Emmett-Good one Bells

E-That hurts and it's not funny!

B-Ha-ha it's very funny

E-*Throws a juice at her and Bella got wet*

B-So you want to play

E- Ha-ha

B-*Throws food at him. And everybody started to throw food at each other*

PRINCIPAL- EVERYBODY STOP! *Everyone stopped*

PRINCIPAL-Who started this? Everybody pointed at Edward and Bella

PRINCIPAL-You two in my office now!

B-But I didn't... PRINCIPAL-NOW!

E-Look at what you did

B- I didn't do anything. I didn't start it

E-You're such a liar Bella

B-I'm not a liar

PRINCIPAL- WHAT SHOULD WE DO SO YOU TWO CAN GET ALONG? WE DID EVERYTHING WE HAVE SO YOU TWO CAN GET ALONG! SO NOW WE DECIDED YOU TWO WILL ALWAYS BE TOGHETER ALL THE TIME

B-That's unfair

E-I know, you can't do this to us

PRINCIPAL- Oh I can

B-I can't be with him he's so annoying

E- Thanks.

B-Your welcome*rolls her eyes*

PRINCIPAL-Well you can't do anything about it. Now go back to class


	2. Chapter 2: EPISODE 2

BPOV

CH.2

URGHH. I HATE THEM. WHY ARE THEY EVEN TRYING TO CONVICE EDWARD AND I TO BE FRIENDS? THEY'RE ALWAYS RUINING MY MOOD.

AT LUNCH

E- So Honey

B- Honey yourself

E- Don't be like that sweetie

B- Stop it Edward or else

E- Or else?

B- I'll punch you for sure

E- You can try

B- Fine see you later after class

E- Sure sweetie I'll be there don't worry

B- Argh

AFTER THE CLASS WAS OVER. I WALKED TO THE PARKING LOT AND SAW EDWARD WAITING. HE'S SO DEAD.

E- So hot stuff

B- I said stop it

E- *laughs. He suddenly lean in staring at me*

B- Back off

E- Or what? *He leans in and kissed me on the lips. I was trying to push him away but gosh he's so strong. I hit him in the face but still nothing so I kicked him in his balls and he fell on the ground crying in pain*

E- WH-WHAT THE HECK B-BBELLA. *I WALKED AWAY AND WENT STRAIGHT HOME. THAT NIGHT I DON'T KNOW WHY I KEPT ON THINKING WHEN EDWARD KISSED ME. I WISH THAT SCENE WAS OUT OF MY HEAD, BUT IT WELL NEVER LEAVE ME NOW. CURSE YOU EDWARD CULLEN *

2 WEEKS LATER. SO NOW EDWARD AND I ARE ALWAYS TOGETHER BECAUSE OF MR. PRINCIPAL. THEY'LL PAY FOR DOING THIS TO US.

MY FAMILY AND ME ARE ON A TRIP, AND WE ARE HEADING HOME NOW. WHEN I WAS LOOKING FOR JACKET, I REMEBERED I FORGOT SOMETHING ON THE CAMP BENCH. OH MY GOD, IT WAS MY FAVORITE JACKET.

BELLA- Dad we need to get back

CHARLIE- Why?

B- I left my favorite jacket their daddy

RENEE- we will buy you another jacket

B- No I want my jacket

C- I promise we will get you another one just like that

B- No I want that someone gave that to me

R- Bella

B- Please mom dad, just go back there

CH- okay honey

YES! I SIGHED AND SAT BACK HAPPILY. CHARLIE WAS TURNING AROUND WHEN SUDDENLY A TRUCK HIT US.


	3. Chapter 3: EPISODE 3

BPOV

Ch. 3

OWW MY BODY ACHES. I SLOWLY OPEN MY EYES.

B- Where am I?

Nurse 1- Ms. Swan you're awake

B- Where am I?

N1-You're at the hospital

B- What happened?

N1- Car accident

B- The car accident? Where's my mom and dad? Where's my brother?

N1-Umm your brother is safe.

B- Where's my mom and dad?*I ASKED NERVOUSLY. I HAVE A FEELING SOMETHING BAD HAPPENED TO THEM*

N1- Umm your Dad is in a Coma and well, your mom

B- Coma ?

N1- Umm yes and your mom's dead. I'm so sorry Ms. Swan

B- Dead? No you're lying *I CRIED*

N1- I'm so sorry

B- No that can't be *I TRIED TO STAND BUT THE NURSE STOPPED ME* NO *I CIRED*

N1- I'm so sorry

B- W-where is my dad

N1- In the other room Ms. Swan

B- is my brother awake?

N1- No, he's sleeping already *I LOOKED DOWN. IT'S ALL MY FAULT. MY FAULT WHY MY DAD IS IN A COMA. MY MOM IS DEAD. I WISH I NEVER FOUGHT WITH THEM. IT'S MY ENTIRE FAULT*

AFTER A WEEK WE WENT HOME MY DAD IS AT BILLY'S HOUSE GETTING TAKEND CARE OF. WHILE I WAS ON MY WAY TO SCHOOL. I NEED TO FIND A JOB NOW SO I CAN BUY CHARLIE HIS MEDICINE AND SOME OINTMENT FOR MY BRUISES AND FOR NATHAN'S SCARS. WE DON'T HAVE MUCH MONEY LEFT ANYMORE.

AT SCHOOL

ALICE- Bella my condolence

B- Thanks *I TRIED TO STOP MY TEARS BUT I CAN'T. ALICE SUDDENLY HUGGED ME*

AL- It's okay sweetie. You can cry

B- It's all my fault Alice

AL- it's not?

B- I asked my parents to go back just to get that jacket.

AL- What jacket?

B- The jacket, Edward gave me when we were still friends

AL- oh

B- It's all, my fault. I shouldn't h-ha

AL- Shh shh stop, it's not your fault

B- Thank you Alice *I stopped crying and pulled away*

AL- Umm, you want to eat?

B- No I'm fine

AL- You, haven't eaten a thing today

B- I'm fine *I LIED*

AL- Are you sure?

B- Yeah, don't worry

AL-Okay

B- Umm I'll see you tomorrow?

AL- Okay bye take care

B- bye


	4. Chapter 4: EPISODE 4

BPOV

Ch.4

AT LUNCH WITH ALICE AND EDWARD. I WAS STARING AT THE TABLE

Al- Bella?

B- hmm?

Al- you're not hungry?

B- Nope

AL- are you sure?

E- Alice, Bella wants to lose weight look at her she's so fat

B- yeah *I SAID NOT PAYING MUCH ATTENTION TO WHAT HE SAID*

E- *I HEARD HIM WHISPERED TO ALICE* what's wrong with her?

Al- It's none of your business

E- yeah you're right.

Al- whatever

B- umm I guess I should go. *WALKS AWAY*

EDWARD'S P.O.V

*WHAT IS WRONG WITH THAT GIRL; SHE LOOKS SO DOWN AND SAD. I WATCHED HER AS SHE LEAVES THE CAFETERIA*

E- what's wrong with her?

Al- I said.

E- just tell me okay

Al- why would I?

E- I'll give you more money for shopping

Al- okay, *SMILES* well her mom died last week and her dad is in a coma

E- why?

Al- they had an accident. She pretty much blames her self.

E- Why?

Al- because she asked her father to go back to the camp

E- why?

Al- she left her jacket and wanted to get it

E- why?

Al- why are keep on asking why?

E- why? I mean why did she want to go back for just a jacket?

Al- it was the jacket that you gave her when you two we're still friends

E- oh. Why does she keep it?

Al- I don't know

E- oh.

BELLA'S P.O.V

I WENT IMMEDIATELY TO BIOLOGY CLASS AND SAT THERE STARRING AT NOTHING

*IF I DIDN'T BEG MY DAD TO GO BACK TO THE CAMP, NONE OF THIS would have HAPPENED. WE PROBABLY STILL BE A HAPPY FAMILY. I RUINED MY FAMILY. I SAT THERE THINKING HOW CAN I REPAY JACOB AND BILLY FOR TAKING CARE OF MY DAD. I NEED TO GET A JOB SO I CAN PAY THEM. I NEED ALSO MONEY FOR MY DAD'S MEDICINE AND FOR NATHAN'S SCHOOL NEEDS. I SHOULD PROBABLY STOP STUDYING NEXT SEMESTER SO I CAN SAVE MONEY. I DIDN'T NOTICE THAT STUDENTS ARE STARTING TO ARRIVE WHEN EDWARD SAT BESIDE ME AND TOUCHEDMY HAIR*

B- Hmm?

E- Nothing.

B- Okay *THAT WAS WEIRD*

THAT NIGHT NATHAN WAS ALREADY ASLEEP IN MY ROOM AND I WALKED TO MY TABLE TO READ THE CLASSIFIED ADS. I READ THE WHOLE PAPER BUT NOTHING FITS TO ME EXCEPT FOR A NEW COOK TO OUR SCHOOL. I GUESS THIS IS MY ONLY CHANCE, I SLEPT THAT NIGHT AND WOKE UP EARLY. AFTER I DROPPED NATHAN TO HIS SCHOOL. I WENT IMMEDIATELY TO OUR 'S ONLY A FEW STUDENT THERE SO I WALKED IN TO THE KITCHEN


	5. Chapter 5: EPISODE 5

B- hello Mrs. Carp?  
- oh Bella sweetie. do you need anything?  
B- Well pretty much yeah  
M.C- what is it?  
B- Well last night I was reading the newspaper and I saw that you are looking for a new cook?  
M.C- yes  
B- well I want to know if I can apply?  
M.C- apply? Why?  
B- Well I need a work?  
M.C. - why did you run away from home?  
B- No  
M.C- then why? Don't your parents work?  
B- Umm my Mom died last week and my dad is in a come. And I need money for my dad's medicine and for my brother's school needs  
M.C- oh Bella, I'm so sorry my condolences I didn't mean to  
B- its okay. Umm can I apply?  
M.C.- I don't know if a student is allowed to work here you should ask Ms. Miller about it.  
B- okay thank you very much  
M.C- okay I'll see you later  
B- okay

I IMMEDIATELY WENT TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE.

PRINCIPAL- Oh Bella, may I help you?  
B- Umm yeah  
P-what is it?  
B- I was wondering if I could work  
P-Work.  
B- Yeah, new cook in the canteen  
P-Cook?  
B-yeah  
P- why?  
B- Well I need some money  
P- for?  
B- umm my mom died a week ago and my dad is in the coma, I need money for our daily needs  
P- oh, my condolences.  
B- Thank you, can I please work?  
P- I don't know...  
B- I promise I won't mess up  
P-okay, but be a little early before lunch okay?  
B- Yes Sir.  
P- I'll talk to your teacher about your situation  
B-thanks Umm Mr. Mason  
P- yes?  
B- I'll probably stop studying next semester  
P- what? Why?  
B- I don't have enough money for the tuition  
P- Oh, no don't stop.  
B- Im sorry but  
P- there's some way so you can still study.  
B- really? What is it?  
P- well you just need to get straight A's so you can have a scholarship next semester.  
B- really Mr. Mason?  
P- yes  
B- thank you very much. I promise you that I'll do my best  
P- I'm counting on that.  
B- thank you very much  
P- no problem  
B- bye


	6. Chapter 6: EPISODE 6

I IMMEDIATELY RUN TO THE KITCHEN  
MS. CARP- Bella  
B- Mr. Mason let me work here  
M.C- oh, well when can you start?  
B- Later  
M.C- are you sure?  
B- yes  
M.C-well okay  
B- I'll come here 10 minutes early before class  
M.C- okay  
B- thank you bye I'll see you later  
M.C- okay

THE BELL RANG AND I IMMEDIATELY WENT TO CLASS. THE HOUR PASS AND WHEN IT IS ALREADY 10 MINUTES BEFORE LUNCH MR. DAWSON.

M.C.- Bella  
B- hello Ms. carp nice to see you again  
M.C.- nice to see you too  
B- well what should I do?  
M.C- well can you cook eggs?  
B- can do * I smiled*  
M.C- err wait a minute why don't you eat first  
B- ummm  
M.C- don't worry for you its free  
B- thank you Ms. Carp  
M.C- your welcome

I ATE IMMEDIATELY AND AFTER I ATE I STARTED COOKING THE EGGS SOME BACON. I DON'T KNOW WHY THE CAFETERIA IS SERVING EGGS AND BACON DURING LUNCH WHEN IT IS ALREADY LUNCH. AFTER LUNCH I IMMEDIATELY RUN TO MY BIO CLASS AND SAT SILENTLY


	7. Chapter 7: EPISODE 7

E- Hey Bella  
B- Hi *I said a little breathless form running. I sighed deeply and calmed myself*  
E- umm my condolence  
B- thanks. Wait how did you know?  
E- I just know *HE SMILED AND LOOKED AWAY*  
B- *I STARE AT HIM FOR A MINUTE AND LOOKED AWAY RIGHT AWAY. WHY WAS EDWARD ACTING KIDN OF GOOD TO ME? IS HE ON DRUGS*  
B- Edward  
E- yes?*HE LOOKED AT ME*  
B- can I ask you something?  
E- Yeah sure what is it?  
B- ARE YOU ON DRUGS?  
E- What? How could you say that?  
B- you're acting so friendly, so probably you're on drugs or maybe you're not the real Edward, maybe you kidnapped Edward and copied his face *I SAID*  
E- what are you saying Bella. It me EDWARD CULLEN  
B- oh maybe you are really on drugs  
E- Bella!  
B- What? I'm just saying the truth you are acting SOO FRIENDLY.  
E- what now is it bad to act friendly to anyone  
B- no but you're friendly to me and im gettin nervous  
E- I'm not on drugs  
B- yeah right  
E- why are you nervous  
B- because maybe you're planning something bad  
E- no of course not  
B- right. YOU ARE ON DRUGS.  
E- I'm not on drugs STOP IT  
B- yeah right *I SMILED*  
E- stop it  
B- nope  
E- Bella  
B- Edward on drugs *I LAUGHS*  
E- stop it. *HE LEANED TOWARD ME AND STARTED TICKLING ME*  
B- drugs  
E- really?*CONTINUD TO TICKLE ME*  
B- please s-s-stop*LAUGHING*  
E- I'll stop if you stop  
B- nope  
E- then I won't stop to *STILL TICKLING HER*  
B- no *LAUGHS*  
MR. RENZ- Mr. Cullen, Ms. Swan  
*EDWARD STOPPED TICKLING ME AND WE BOTH LOOK AT MR. RENZ. I LOOKED AROUND AND SAW EVERYONE STARRING AND SMILING AT US. I BLUSHED AND LOOKED DOWN*  
B&E- I'm sorry Mr. Renz  
M.R- okay just don't do it next time *STARTED THE LESSON*  
B- *I LOOKED AT EDWARD AND MURMURED* Edward's on drugs  
E- *HE SMILED AT ME EVILY* I'll see you later

*WOW I MISSED MY FRIENDSHIP WITH EDWARD. I WISH WE COULD BE FRIENDS SOON.*


	8. Chapter 8: EPISODE 8

THE CLASS ENDED SO FAST. I WALKEED TO P.E CLASS I SAW EDWARD ON THE FRONT DOOR. HE SMILED TO ME AND I SMILED BACK. BEFORE I CAN WALK INSIDE HE BLOCKED THE DOOR.

B- What?  
E- Nothing, *HE SMILED AT ME*  
B- funny,  
E- I know *SMILES*  
B- Edward!  
E- Fine, I'll see you later *SMILES AT ME*  
B- fine  
E- Bye *HE LEANED IN AND KISS MY CHEEKS AND WALKED TOWARD HIS CLASS*  
B-You are really on drugs *I SHOUTED AND I HEARD HIM LAUGHS. HE IS WEIRD REALLY REALLY WEIRD.*

IN P.E WE PLAYED BADMINTON. I'M PAIRED UP WITH MIKE. THE P.E CLASS WENT BY SO FAST. I WAS ON MY WAY TO THE LOBBY WHEN I SAW EDWARD STANDING BESIDE THE DOOR.

E- Bella  
B- yes?  
E- So  
B- what is it now Edward?  
E- well you still kept on teasing me about me being on drugs  
B- yeah because it's the truth  
E- of course it's not  
B- it is *I WALKED OUTSIDE AND HE FOLLOWED ME. HE WALKED BESIDE ME*  
E- Do I look like I'm on drugs?  
B- *I STOPPED WALKING AND STARE AT HIS FACE* yes you really look like on drugs  
E- oh come on Bella I'm not on drugs  
B- but you are acting you're on drugs  
E- okay fine I'M NOT ON DRUGS  
B- yes you are *I LAUGHED OUT LOUD*  
E- fine you asked for it *HE STARTED TO WALK CLOSER TO ME AND I BACKED AWAY*  
B- what? *I SAID LAUGHING*  
E- nothing *HE SMILED AND STILL CONTINUED TO WALK TOWARDS ME*  
B- Edward don't think about it  
E- what? You are the one who asked for it.  
B- fine *I STARTED TO RUN TOWARDS MY CAR AND HE FOLLOWED ME I WAS OPENING MY CAR DOOR I WAS ABOUTTO GET IN BUT SUDDENLY HE'S BESIDE ME. I TRIED TO GET IN BUT HE STARTED TO TICKLE ME*  
E- are you going to stop now?  
B- please stop  
E- I'll stop if you stop  
B- okay okay I'll stop *STILL LAUGHING*  
E- good *HE SMILES*  
B- thank you  
E- sure, bye I'll see you tomorrow  
B- okay bye

I GET IN MY CAR AND STARTED TO DRIVE TO NATHAN'S SCHOOL AGAIN I PICKED HIM UP AND TODAY I BOUGHT SOME MCDONALDS FOR HIM. HE TOLD ME THAT HE MISSES MCDONALDS. SO I BOUGHT HIIM ONE. WHEN WE WERE HOME

RINGRING

B- Hello?  
?- Bells  
B-Jake  
J-hey  
B- um how's my dad?  
J- Oh he's fine, still not waking up. I'm sorry  
B- its okay. Thanks for taking care of him.  
J- Don't worry. Billy's happy  
B- thanks again  
J- sure  
B- we'll probably visit him Friday night  
J- sure we'll wait for you two  
B- thanks  
J- sure umm I should go bye Bella tell Nathan I said hi  
B- sure thing bye Jake  
J- bye bells

15 COMMENTS PLEASE, till next chapter


	9. Chapter 9: EPISODE 9

THAT NIGHT

N- Bella

B- yes honey

N- can we go two mommy twins Saturday?

B-umm sure sweetie

N- thanks Bella

B- okay sleep now sweetie

N- okay Bella

B- goodnight sweetie

I WATCHED NATHAN AS HE WALKED TOWARDS HIS ROOM. I WALKED TO THE LIVING ROOM TO OPEN THE BABY MONITOR. NATHAN'S ONLY 3 AND OUR MOM IS ALREADY IN HEAVEN AND OUR DAD IS ALREADY IN COMA. I LOOK AT THE NEWSPAPER AGAIN TO LOOK FOR JOB. I NEED A JOB DURING SATURDAY AND SUNDAY.

THURSDAY MORNING

I DAILED JAKE'S NUMBER

?- Hello?

B- Jake?

?- Bells?

B- yeah

J- what's up?

B- well I don't want to ask you this but

J- yes? Don't be shy?

B- well umm can I drop Nathan tomorrow afternoon?

J- sure.

B- really?

J- yeah sure I'd be happy to help

B- thank you, really

J- sure, err what are you doing tomorrow anyway?

B- looks for a job

J- I thought you already have a job at your school?

B- yeah but I need a work for Saturday and Sunday

J- why?

B- my salary in school isn't enough for dad's medication and for our needs

J- oh, I'm so sorry Bella you have to go thought this I wish I could help

B- its fine, you already helped me by taking care of my dad

J- *LAUGHS* well maybe I can pick Nathan tomorrow

B- you would do that?

J- of course

B- thank you

J- no problem.

B- thank you again

J- sure

B- I should go Bye Jake. I owe you one

J- no worries Bella bye


	10. Chapter 10: EPISODE 10

AT SCHOOL

I WAS WALKING IN THE CORRIDOR WHEN ALICE SAW ME

AL- BELLA!

B- Hey Alice!

Al- hey how are you?

B- I'm fine

Al- really?

B- of course

Al- so how is Nathan?

B- he's fine

Al- good for you two

B- thanks

Al- so do you want to go shopping later?

B- sorry I can't

Al- why, not?

B- I'll look for a job later

Al- oh

B- I'm so sorry

Al- I understand

B- thanks

Al- sure I'll see you later okay?

B- sure bye

I WALKED TOWARDS ENGLISH CLASS, AND I SAW EDWARD ON THE DOOR. WHAT IS HE DOING HERE? ENGLISH IS NOT HIS FIRST CLASS.

E- Hey Bella

B- Hey what are you doing here?

E- nothing is it bad now to stay here?

B- yes

E- why?

B- the bells going to ring in any minute and you'll be late

E- I don't care if I'm late

B- well I don't want you to be late

E- why? you still care for me?

B- no

HE IS SO ANNOYING. I WALKED INSIDE AND SAT ON MY CHAIR. I LOOKED AT THE DOOR AND SAW EDWARD WAVED AT ME. I SMILED TO ME. DOES THIS MEAN THAT EDWARD AND I WILL BE FRIENDS AGAIN? I HOPE SO.

BIOLOGY CLASS

E- Bella

B- Hey Edward

E- how are you?

B- I'm fine.

E- Good to know *whispers*

B- what did you say?

E- nothing

B- I don't believe you

E- just believes me okay?

B- why would I believe you? you're on drugs

E- you're starting again

B- I can't help to say the truth you know

E- if you're saying the truth tell me something

B- about?

E- why did you ask your dad to go back to get the jacket I gave you?

B- what? how did you know about that?

E- its not important now answer me Bella

B- I-I-I-I

E- you what?

B- its not you business *I LOOKED DOWN AND STARAE AT MY HAND*

E- of course it is

B- no its not

E- yes it is

M.D.- okay GOODAFTERNOON CLASS

E- tell me later*SMILES*


	11. Chapter 11: EPISODE 11

OH NO! WHAT WILL I DO? I CAN'T TELL HIM THAT I KEPT IT THAT I WAS HOPING THAT SOMEDAY WE WOULD BE FRIENDS AGAIN. AFTER BIOLOGY CLASS I WILL RUN SO FAST IN THE GYM SO THAT I WON'T SEE HIM. I HOPE I WON'T TRIP.*

AFTER CLASS I STOOD UP AND I WALKED FASTLY TOWARDS P.E. WHEN I LOOKED BACK I SAW EDWARD FOLLOWING ME. WON'T HE STOP FOLLOWING ME? WHEN HE WAS PRETTY NEAR ME I RAN AND LAUGHED I GUESS HE RUNS TO. I WAS NEAR THE GYM WHEN I TRIP AND FELL DOWN ON MY BUTT. OWW. I HEARD FOOTSTPES BEHIND ME. GREAT EDWARD SAW IT AND PROBABLY WILL LAUGH AT ME NOW AND HE PROBABLY WON'T STOP ASKING ME WHY DO I WANT THE JACKET. SUDDENLY EDWARD'S INFRONT ME, SITTING IN FRONT

E- you shouldn't run away from me you know

B- ?

E- what hurts?

B- nothing *I LIED THE TRUTH IS THAT MY BUTT AND LEFT LEG HURTS. I WISH I DIDN'T TRIP. IHOPE ITS ONLY A BRUISE NOT A SPRAIN OR ANYTHING. URGG IM SO CLUMSY*

E- you're lying

B- I'm not

E- yes you are *EDWARD PICKED ME UP AND I FLINCHED WHEN HE TOUHED MY LEFT*

E- See?

B- fine. *I HUGGED HIM*

B- don't drop me* I said*

E- why would I drop you

B- I don't know

E- don't worry I WON'T DROP you

EDWARD WALKED NEAR A BENCH AND HE PUT ME SLOWLY DOWN. I FLINCHED AGAIN WHEN MY BUTT TOUCHED THE BENCH. OWW I TRIPPED RELLY HARD.

E- are you okay? what hurts?

B- my butt and my left leg *I FROWNED*

E- your butt?*LAUGHS REALLY HARD*

B- fine just laugh at me

E- I'm sorry but it is really funny

B- its not

E- yes it is

B- it's not funny cause it hurts

E- that's what you get from running away from

B- I'm not running away from you

E- yes you are

B- no I'm not

E- if not then why did you run when you saw me near you

B- i-i-i

E- see?

B- fine you win

E- *HE LAUGHS. I SMILED AT HIM.*

E- what?

B- nothing

E- so now would you tell me why did you keep that jacket?

B- its not

E- what? it is my business remember I gave you that

B- yeah and did Alice tell you that?

E- it's not your business

B- of course it is. It is my jacket that we were talking about right now

E- yes and I gave you that jacket, so tell me why are you keeping the jacket

B- because I wanted to. Is that bad

E- umm no

B- see, so now I answered your question. Can I go now?

E- no let me see first your leg

B- why?

E- it hurts right?

B- yeah but *HE SLOWLY PULLED UP MY LEFT LEG AND PLACED IT IN HIS LAP. HE PULLED MY PANTS UP AND LOOK AT IT. HE SLOWLY TOUCHED IT*

E-does this hurt?

B- a little

*HE TOUCHED IT WITH HIS HAND AND I FELT HIS HAND A LITTLE COLD*

B- your hand is cold


	12. Chapter 12: EPISODE 12

E- umm

B- is you okay?

E- yeah um fine its nothing

B- okay? my leg feels fine now

E- is you sure?

B- yeah

E- okay

B- wait I'm late oh no

E- don't worry I can handle that

B- how?

E- I'll just talk to your teacher

B- and what tell her that I tripped because I was running away from you?

E- maybe

B- what? no!

E- don't worry

*EDWARD PICKED ME UP AND HE WALKED TOWARDS THE GYM *

*OH NO! IS JUST WE CAME IN THE OTHER STUDENTS LOOKED AT US AND STARTED TO MURMUR. I LOOKED AT EDWARD AND GLARE AT HIM*

E- What?

B- nothing *I LOOKED DOWN*

*EDWARD WALKED TO MY TEACHER WHO IS SITTING IN THE BENCH. HE PUT ME DOWN*

MR. MOLINA- Mr. Cullen? what are you doing here? Ms. Swan I see you're late

E- umm yeah about that I'm here cause I want to tell you that Bella tripped on her way here in the gym so I helped her first. so that's why she's late

M.M- what happened? does anything hurt Isabella?

B- umm nothing just my left leg but I'm fine

E- you forgot to tell them bellaa...*I IMMEDIATELY COVERED HIS MOUTH. I GLARED AT HIM*

M.M- what is that Isabella and Edward?

B- it's nothing Mr. Molina

E- *LAUGHS*

B- shut up Edward *I WHISPERED*

M.M- well Edward I guess you can go back to your class now? and Isabella since you're injured you're excuse for today

E- umm actually M.M I'm required to stay here with Bella

M.M- umm I guess that's okay?

B- no!

M.M- what's that Isabella?

B- he can't stay here?

M.M- and why is that?

B- i-i-i

M.M.- well?

B- nothing *I LOOKED DOWN. EDWARD WILL PAY FOR THIS*

M.M- okay if you two need anything just call me

E- okay sir

WHEN MR. MOLINA LEFT. I PULLED OUT MY BOOK IN BIOLOGY AND STARTED TO READ AND REVIEW FOR OUR TEST TOMORROW SINCE I WON'T HAVE ENOUGH TIME TO STUDY TONIGHT.

E- What are you doing?

B- studying?

E- why?

B- for the test tomorrow

E- I know, but why now?

B- oh well I'm pretty busy later

E- busy?

B- yeah

E- oh I see

GOODNIGHT EVERYONE AND SOME COMMENTS PLEASE


	13. Chapter 13: EPISODE 13

I STUDIED THE WHOLE DAY AND WHEN P.E CLASS ENDED I STARTED TO WALK AWAY BUT EDWARD STOPPED ME.

E- Here let me help you

B- I can walk

E- I said I'd help you

B- fine

*EDWARD PICKED ME UP AND HE STARTED TO WALK TOWARDS MY CAR*

B- thank you Eddie I mean Edward*OH NO WHY DID I CALLED HIM THAT. I LOOKED DOWN*

E- umm sure

I STARTED MY ENGINE AND STARTED TO DRIVE IN PORT ANGELES. I WALK IN THE MALL AND STARTED LOOKING FOR A JOB. I TOOK A BREAK AND CALLED JACOB

B-Jake

?-Bells?

B- yeah

J- oh hi

B- so how my little brother? Is he behaving?

J- yeah he's eating and watching TV

B- oh I see. Thanks again Jake I owe you one

J- sure no problem

B- well I should go bye Jake

J- bye Bells take care

B- thanks I'll pick him up later okay?

J- okay bye

I STARTED TO LOOK FOR ONE AND LUCKILY I FOUND 2. A SALESLADY IN THE MORNING AND A WAITRESS IN THE AFTERNOON. I'M SO HAPPY THAT I'VE GOT A JOB NOW. I WENT TO LA PUSH TO VISIT DAD AND ALSO TO PICK UP NATHAN

J- Bella!

B- Hey Jake!

J- hey did you eat already?

B- umm not yet

J- well come on let's eat

B- okay thanks Jake

J- sure Bella

*WE WALKED INSIDE AND I SAW BILLY WATCHING TV*

B- Hey Billy

BILLY- hi'ya Bells

B- hi

BI- so how are you?

B- umm fine. You?

BI- still in the wheelchair*LAUGHS*

B- *I SMILED AT HIM* umm thanks for thanking care of my dad

BI- my pleasure

B- thanks again

BI- sure well come on let's eat you must be pretty hungry

B- umm yeah thanks

BI-no problem

B- Nathan!

N- Bella!

B- hey!

N- I miss you

B- I miss you too sweetie

N- come on let's eat

B- okay.


	14. Chapter 14: EPISODE 14

IT'S BEEN TO WEEKS AND IM NOW WORKING IN THE DEPARTMENT STORE AND IN THE RESTAURANT. BUT IM NOT WORKING IN THE CAFETERIA ANYMORE BECAUSE OUR COOK CAME BACK.

I WAS ARRANGING THE CLOTHES IN THE DEPARTMENT STORE WHEN I HEARD A CRY. I LOOKED FOR IT AND SAW A LITTLE BOY CRYING IN THE CORNER. I PICKED HIM UP

B- why are you crying?

L.B.- I'm lost. I want my momma

B- oh well do you know what's the name of your momma?

L.B.- no

B- do you know what's she looks like?

L.B- *SHE PULLED SOMETHING IN HIS POCKET AT SHOW IT TO ME. IT IS A PICTURE OF HER MOTHER*

B- oh okay let's look for her okay? Don't cry

L.B- okay

WE LOOKED FOR HER MOTHER FOR ABOUT 30 MINUTES AND WE SAW HER IN THE SHOE SECTION CRYING. I TAPPED HER SHOULDER AND SMILED AT HER

L.B- momma!

LADY- sweetie! *SHE HUGGED THE LITTLE BOY AND CRIED EVEN MORE*

L.B- momma

L- Thank you very much

B- my pleasure *I SMILED AND WALKED AWAY*

I WORKED IN THE DEPARTMENT FOR ABOUT 1 HOUR MORE AND I RUN TO THE RESTAURANT.

I WALKED IN THE OFFICE A LITTLE TIRED.

MR. WELCH- Bella

B- hi sir. Am I late?

M.W- nope

B- oh

M.W- well did you eat already?

B- not yet but I'm not hungry

M.W.- well I don't believe you, so eat already okay?

B- i-i-i

M.W- I told you it's free for you.

B- thanks sir

M.W- its fine go on

B- thanks again

I ATE MY LUNCH AND HEAD BACK TO WORK.


	15. Chapter 15: EPISODE 15

I WAS DONE SERVING 5 TABLES WHEN I SAW A FAMILIAR FACE ENTER THE RESTAURANT. I CANT REMEMBER WHERE I SAW THEM. I WALKED TOWARDS THEIR TABLE.

B- Miss

LADY- wait I saw you

B- umm

LADY- yeah you're the girl that found my little boy

B- oh yeah I remember you

LADY- Well I just want to thank you

B- you're welcome Ms.

LADY- I'm Mrs. Divan and this is my son Nathan

B- I'm Bella; my little brother's name is Nathan too

LADY- oh nice to meet you belle

NATHAN-hi

M.D- can I ask you something

B- sure Miss

M.D_ what are you doing here? I thought you're working in the department store?

B- my duty there is already done

M.D- well aren't you going to rest?

B- I cant mom, I have my brother to feed and his needs

M.D- why are you working shouldn't be your parents.

B- umm my mom died and my dad is in a coma

M.D- oh I'm so sorry to hear that, I didn't mean to

B- it's fine

M.D- okay your such a good kid

B- thanks Miss, um Miss what can I get you?

M.D- just a New York's finest pizza and 2 iced tea

B- okay Ill be back

I WALKED TO THE COUNTER AND TOLD THEM THEIR ORDERS. THEN ANOTHER COSTUMER CAME IN; I STARE AT THEM AND SAW EDWARD AND TANYA. I SIGHED ARE THEY HERE TO ANNOY ME? I WALKED TOWARDS THEIR TABLE

B- what can I get you? *I FAKED SMILED AND LOOK AT THEM*

E- Bella

T- Isabella Swan? What are you doing?

B- working, so now can I get you anything?

T- iced tea, dr. pepper and pizza

B- what kind of pizza?

T- pepperoni of course

B- and you?

E- nothing?

B- would you want some drugs? *I HOLD BACK MY LAUGHTER*

E- stop it *HE LAUGHS*

B- fine *SMILES*


	16. Chapter 16: EPISODE 16

I WALKED BACK TO THE COUNTER TOLD THE CHEF THEIR ORDER. I TAKE MRS. DIVIANS ORDER. I WALKED TOWARDS THEIR TABLE

B- here you go

M.D- thank you

B- you're welcome

M.D- it the guy in the other table is your boyfriend or anything?

B- *I LOOKED BESIDE THEIR TABLE AND I SAW EDWARD* No is there a problem Mrs. Divan?

M.D- nothing I just noticed that he kept on starring at you and I guess the girl with him is a little irritated

B- oh, don't mind them its just another customer

M.D- oh I see

B- thanks

I WALKED BACK TO THE COUNTER AND TOOK EDWARDS AND TANYAS ORDER

B- here you go *I PUT THEIR FOOD IN THEIR TABLE*

T- Thanks *SARCASTIC*

E- Bella?

B- yeah?

E- it's nothing

B- o-Kay

I SERVED AGAIN TWO TABLES AND MRS. DIVIAN CALLED ME AGAIN

M.D- were done, can I have the bill?

B- umm sure, here it is

M.D- thanks, here you go and here's a fifty-dollar tip

B- I cant accept that Mrs. Divan

M.D- please to help you

B- umm thank you

M.D_ your welcome, thank you again for bringing me back my son

B- you're welcome

T- Bella the bill please

B- bye Mrs. Divan

I WALKED TOWARDS EDWARDS AND TANYAS TABLE AND HANDED THEM THE BILL. EDWARD STILL STARING AT ME.

T- Edward!

E- .

T- Edward, you stupid Bella, Edward wont talk to me because of you. You flirt

B- did I do?

E- Tanya

T- no, since you served our table Edward just kept on staring at you and ignoring me

B- its not my

SUDDENLY UNEXPECTEDLY TANYA SPILLS HER ICED TEA ON ME. I GOT WET AND THE OTHER PEOPLE STARTED TO STARE AT ME


	17. Chapter 17: EPISODE 17

I WAS JUST ABOUT TO TELL TANYA THAT ITS NOT LIKE I WANTED EDWARD NOT TO TALK TO HER AND START STARING AT ME WHEN, SHE SPILLED HER ICED TEA ON THE FRONT OF MY PANTS.

B- Tanya how could you!

T- What I didn't do anything, that spilled by accident

B- By the way Tanya, you're paying for my dry cleaners now, for what your accident did to my pants!

T- I JUST WANT THE BILL!

B- Then here you go *I went to the back to change it, I added $15 the already big bill of now $65.78. I went right back to there table and left the bill. Edward just looked at the bill and pulled out 100-dollar bill and left with Tanya saying that she never wanted to come back here now. God want a bitch. After my day of work was over I went home and called Jake to tell him I coming to get Nathan.

N- Hi Bella!

B- Hey Nathan, ready to come home?

N- Yeah I had fun with Jake, Billy gave my dinner it was really good.

B- That's nice, Bye Jake, Bye Billy see you tomorrow!

AND WITH THAT WE WERE IN FORKS SOME 20 MINUTES LATER. IT WAS LIKE 7:30 NOW I HELPED NATHAN WITH HIS HOMEWORK AND I ATE AND DID MINE I ALSO TOLD HIM THAT MAYBE WE GO SEE ALICE TOMORROW.

B- Would you like to come see Alice tomorrow with me or maybe she can come here?

N- That sounds cool but can I hangout with Jake and his friends instead?

B- Maybe, buy your always there maybe Jake what's to hang with his own friends for a little I'll drop you off before I have to go to work okay. (A/N Bella works after school from 4:30 to 6:00 for the Department Store and 6:30 to 8:40 for the Pizza Place and gets out of school at 2pm)

N- Okay Bella

B- Do you need help with anything else?

N- No

B- Then off to bed you go lights out in 30 Minutes; I'll clean up down here.

30 Minutes later. It About 9:50 and Bella gets a text for someone she here's the sound of her ringtone ALL THE SMALL THINGS (A/N BY BINK 182)


	18. Chapter 18: EPISODE 18

B- *I RAN TO MY PHONE TO SEE WHAT THE TEXT SAID*

To: 201-23l-l292

I LOV U

XOXO

FROM:

Anonymous Number

201-339-2732

B- *Who in the world would have sent this. I sent a text back and add to my CONTACTS LIST under Anonymous Number. This so could not be anyone I know could it? I know its not Edward were just friends or Jake, he's my little brother's best friend*

To: Anonymous Number

201-339-2732

Who is this?

From:

Bella Swan

201-23l-l292

B: *I went to my room and put my PJ on and went on _Facebook _and look to see who is on chat. Who can I talk to? Maybe Alice?*

**Mary Alice Brandon Cullen- Has a need to go to the mall**

**Edward Anthony Mason Cullen- is using his **_**I-Phone**_** texting **

**Jake Black- is trying to go to sleep **

**Katherine Cullen- Is reading **_**Nightlight **_

Me: Hey Alice

Alice: Hey Bella

Me: What to hangout tomorrow after school?

Alice: Yup :D

Me: Maybe we can go to the mall

Alice: OMG really Bella, that would be the best

Me: Alice can I ask you something?

Alice: Yes you can

Me: Whose Edward texting

Alice: I don't know

Me: Can you go look

Alice: Yeah he went down to watch TV with Jazz

Me: Ali you're the best

Alice: Bell it say he was texting Tanya and Jess

Me: Well thanks Ali

Alice: Why did you need to know?

Me: Well I got a text before that said I LOV U XOXO

Alice: Who could that be?

Me: Bye Ali, I need to sleep

Alice: Bye Bell see you tomorrow

B: *I LOGED OFF _FACEBOOK_ ONLY TO SEE A NEW TEXT *

TO: 201-23l-l292

DON'T YOU SEE I'VE ALWAYS LOVED YOU I HOPE YOU KNOW THAT

XOXO

FROM: Anonymous Number

201-339-2732

B: *I DIDN'T EVEN TEXT BACK I JUST WENT TO SLEEP*

THE NEXT DAY MONDAY

B: NATHAN WAKE UP!

N: No!

B: *I RAN TO HIS ROOM AND DRAGED HIM OUT OF HIS ROOM*

N: Fine

B: Thank you

N: Can you make me eggs

B: How about eggs with pound cake

N: YES!

B: Now go get ready or watch some TV

N: Okay

B: * I went back to my room a put on a Woven Pintuck Tunic with A big Belt and blue leggings and a pair of Suede Lace up Booties. Okay time to put makeup on, and now I'm done*

N: Can we eat now, Bella you take so long to get ready

B: Alice takes like two years to get ready that was nothing.

*I COOKED OUR EGGS AND PUT OUT MILK. 7:20AM*

N: This is really good Bella, thanks

B: Your right this is really good

N: So Jake say that I can come over today

B: When did you ask?

N: I texted him

B: Okay, so I'll take you after school and Alice and I are going to the mall

N: Well have fun

B: I know Alice will

B: Nathan I'll meet you at the car

N: Okay

B: *I went to the room got my bag and saw that I had 3 new Texts. All from the same person but who?*

To: 201-23l-l292

Please tell me you feel the same way

XOXO

From: Anonymous Number

201-339-2732

To: 201-23l-l292

Please Text me back

XOXO

From: Anonymous Number

201-339-2732

To: 201-23l-l292

I AM IN LOV WITH U

XOXO

From: Anonymous Number

201-339-2732

B: *WITH THAT I WENT TO SCHOOL WITH NATHAN*


	19. Chapter 19: EPISODE 19

B: * When I got to my new to me Volvo, witch was my dads I heard my ringtone again: _All the small things_ (A/N Bink-182)

N: Are you going to answer it?

B: No, I'm not

N: Can I see the text?

B: No, you cannot

N: Don't be a bitch Bella

B: What did you call me?

N: No-thi-ng

B: Say you're sorry

N: Fine, I'm sorry

B: Where did you learn that word?

N: Um…. Nowhere…well from…Jake

B: Well then I'm going to have a talk with Jake then

N: Please don't Bella

B: I won't, but next time I so will

N: Can we go to school now?

B: Yeah

AT SCHOOL BELLA SEE'S THE NEW TEXT

To: 201-231-1292

You know who I am; we were best friends a long time ago

XOXO

From: Anonymous Number

201-339-2732

B: *I look up to see Edward texting someone not to far away from my Volvo. Just then Alice walked up to me*

A: Hey they're Bella

B: Hey Alice

A: So who did send that text?

B: I don't know

A: Can I see your cell-phone?

B: *When I was handing my phone to Alice the bell rang* I show it to you at lunch, bye Alice

A: But I have the same class as you Bella

B: O

A: So hand it over

B: *I was about to when Edward walked into me and we both dropped our _I-Phones_. I picked up the one I thought was mine*

E- Sorry Bella

B: Watch where you going, wait are you still on drugs?

E: I have never done DRUGS BELLA!

A: Sounds to me like you have, now go away Edward

E: Fine but I'll see you in your first class anyway

Walking to class

A: Bella do you still like Edward?

B: I don't know Ail, maybe

A: That's Nice!

B: Alice!

A: What he's my brother

B: But I don't know if he likes me back

A: Maybe we can find out Bell, when he's at the Hot Topic at the mall visiting Jessica

B: But that would be spying

A: So?

B: Fine will do it *little did Alice know she just got me out of a lot of shopping*

I TOOK MY SEAT NEXT TO EDWARD TO FIND OUT WE HAVE A POP QUIZ ON _WUTHING HEIGHTS_.

B: *YES! I reread that the other day*

E: Bella do you get this?

B: Yeah I do because I read it the other day!

E: Well could you help me?

B: No, because it's a POP OUIZ

LUNCH TIME: YUM

A: So Bella you looked so happy when you saw the pop quiz

B: I was, I read _WUTHING HEIGHTS _the other day

A: So now can I see the text?

B: Yeah

A: Hand it other

B: Here *I said giving her my _I-PHONE*_

A: Bella where's is that text?

B: *I took me phone and looked though the Mailbox list*


	20. Chapter 20: EPISODE 20

AS I LOOK THOUGH THE PHONE I SAW THESE TEXTS IN THE OUTBOX

To: Jessica

201-537-7422

Want to eat lunch with me today?

XOXO

From:

201-339-2732

To: Jessica

201-537-7422

Want to go to get pizza with Tanya and me?

XOXO

From:

201-339-2732

B: *This is Edward's Phone. Should I give it back? Yes. But do I want to? No. I sent a text to Jessica, this could be fun*

To: Jessica

201-537-7422

So do you think I should go out with Bella?

XOXO

From:

201-339-2732

B: *I got a text back and second later*

To: Edward

201-339-2732

NO!

I think that you should go out with Tanya again and leave Bella alone!

From: Jessica

201-537-7422

B: *I walk over to Jessica to tell her something* So Jessica do you like Edward?

J: Yeah, he's really nice, why

B: Well I kind-a wanted to go out with him

J: That's a bad idea, like really bad

B: Really, O, I knew it you wanted to go out with him

J: Yes, but Tanya going out with him

B: Maybe not anymore, got to go Jess see you around

J; Bye Bella

I TOOK OUT EDWARDS PHONE AND TEXTED TANYA

To: Tanya

201-826-9233

Tanya it's over

XOXO

From:

201-339-2732

B: *I got a text back*

To: Edward-is-so-hot

201-339-2732

Why? Is this because you're still in love with Bella?

O end it's over!

From: Tanya

201-826-9233

(A/N HEY GUYS ITS ME KATHERINE CULLEN, I WANTED TO TELL YOU BELLAS LOOK FOE CH.18 IS ON MY PROFILE AND COMMENT SOME MORE 3)


	21. Chapter 21: EPISODE 21

B: *What did Tanya just say, I looked back at the text*

To: Edward-is-so-hot

201-339-2732

Why? Is this because you're still in love with Bella?

O end it's over!

From: Tanya

B: *How could Edward be in love with me, we don't even hangout together anymore. But do I feel the same way? No, I don't; maybe I can fix this before Tanya yells at Edward. That when I herd Tanya start yelling. To late now*

E: What the hell are you talking about Tanya?

T: You should know, you sent me a text telling me that it's over!

E: I never did that Tanya!

T: Yes you did!

E: Maybe Alice was right you are a bitch!

T: What the hell did you call me?

E: A B-I-T-C-H

T: How could you leave me for her? *Tanya says pointing to me*

E: Where did you here that? Because I never even broke up with you!

T: But you did I got a Text!

E; I didn't even use my phone today other then texting Jessica and someone else

T: Who is the other person you where texting? Tell me, now Edward!

E: You don't know them!

T: Maybe I do, because it was most likely Bella! I was going to give you a second chance but now it's over for good!

BEFORE TANYA WAS DONE YELLING AT EDWARD THE WHOLE LUNCH ROOM WENT JUST LOOKING AT THEM LIKE I WAS, BEFORE EDWARD COULD SEE ME I RAN OUT OF THERE AS FAST AS COULD, BUT KNOWING ME I RAN INTO ALICE. WE BUT THEN WALKED OUT AND I HAD TOLD HER WHAT I HAVE DONE.

B: I have Edward's phone

A: OMG! Really!

B: Yeah

A: Did you sent the text to Tanya. Because if you did I love you!

B: I did, but I feel bad about it now

A: You saved me from me ever here them make out again

B: I could have lived without know that Alice

A: I know

B: O I almost forgot Alice, in the text Tanya sent me she this "Is it because you're still in love"

A: WOW! What are you going to do?

B: I don't know. What should I do?

A: Do you feel the same way?

B: I…..*I can't tell Alice how I feel. Can I? Maybe. Would she tell Edward, maybe, I don't know*….think I feel the same way

A: Really, I have to tell Edward

B: No, you can't

A: Fine, but you have to tell, but wait for right moment

B: Yeah, how about we skip the rest of day Alice

A: I would like to but we have a test bio

B: F***

A: Bella!

B: Sorry Alice

A: Bella, the goanna ring, lets go

B: Lets

They walk to class only to find out that there was no test in bio. I took my seat next to edward

B: Hey Edward

E: Hey Bella, do happen to have my cell

B: No, sorry

E: Because I have yours

B: Can I have my cell back then?

E: yeah, here *he said this handing my phone back* do you know who has my phone then?

B: Alice * I said the first name that came to my head, but I really had his phone*

E: You gave it to Alice. Why?

B: Because she asked me too. I saw that Tanya was yelling at you before

E: Yeah, I was really only with her to be with someone

B: So maybe we can *I didn't get to finish my line when class started*


	22. Chapter 22: EPISODE 22

B: So maybe we can *I didn't get to finish my line when class started*

I ended up telling him after class was over

E: So what did you want to ask me baby?

B: First of all don't call me that * Why cant he just call me BELLA! *

E: Fine baby, so tell me what did you want to ask

B: I was going to say we, well I could maybe help you on the _WUTHING HEIGHTS _homework if you still don't get it

E: I guess you could help me baby, I mean Bella

I WALKED TO MY VOLVO WITH ALICE TO SEE THAT NATHAN WAS THERE

B: Hey Nathan

N: Hey Bella, hey Alice

A: Hello Nathan

B: Ready to go home?

N: Yeah, you don't really need to because I have no homework

B: Well we still do I need to get some money from my room

N: Fine, but then could you take me to Jake's house

B: Sure thing, get in the car guys

BELLA WENT HOME GOT HER MONEY AND THEN DROPED NATHAN OFF AY JAKE'S HOUSE AND IS AT THE MALL WITH ALICE WHO WENT TO THE HER OWN CAR BECAUSE BELLA HAS TO WORK LATER

AT THE MALL

B: So Alice, you said before that we should spy on Edward at Hot Topic, should we still do it

A: Yes come on *she said when we where at the Hot Topic*

B: God Alice what's with this entire vampire Twilight shit?

A: I have know idea, but I am scared of it

B: Same here *when I said this I took Alice to the back of the place so we could look well really hide. When we were in the back we saw Edward talking to Jessica*

J: Edward, over here *Said Jessica*

E: Hay Jessica, I'm looking for something to get Alice

J: Well you could get her an Eclipse shirt

E: I think she'll loved that

WHEN ALICE HEARD THAT SHE ALMOST DIED

A: What is he thing, I would never love that!

B: I don't know

THEN WE LOOKED BACK TO EDWARD AND JESSICA

J: So Edward, Bella talked to me today at lunch

E: What did she want, or tell you, she wasn't mean, right?

J: She was not mean, but she said that…*before Jessica could finish, I yelled found it to Alice*

B: Alice I found it, my size in this Twilight Tee

A: Cool Bella!

B: Now let me find you an "Alice knows every thing" tee

A: Okay, but I won't where it out

B: Got your size

THAT'S WHEN EDWARD SAW WHO IT WAS WHO YELLED


	23. Chapter 23: EPISODE 23

(A/N SHOULD I START DOING EDWARD POV TO0? COMMENT TO TELL ME)

THAT WHEN EDWARD SAW WHO YELLED

B: O hey Edward I didn't know you where here me and Alice were just going to do some shopping today, so if would please move over Alice and I well pay for our twilight shirts

E: Okay

B: So you're still on drugs?

E: I have never done drugs

A: Sure you haven't

E: Alice!

A: Edward I would never like that shirt you picked out

E: Then whys Bella buying you one

A: Because she can

B: Alice lets go *I said this after I paid for the tees*

A: Okay Bell, but I'm picking the store

WE ENDED UP AT THE PIZZA PLACE WHERE I WORK AND HOUR LATER, WE ATE AND IT WAS TIME FOR ME TO GO TO WORK AT THE Department Store, IF I DIDN'T HAVE, EDWARD PHONE I WOULD HAVE DIED BECAUSE, I KINDA GOT FIRED FOR THAT JOB

B: I WAS LOOKING THOUTH THE OUTBOX ON EDWARDS I-PHONE WHEN I SAW ALL THE TEXTS THAT HAD…..

(A/N PLEASE TELL ME IF I SHOULD ALSO DO EDWARDS POV)


	24. Chapter 24: EPISODE 24

EPOV

I WALKED INTO HOT TOPIC AT THE MALL TO SEE THAT JESSICA WAS WORKING RIGHT NOW, JUST WHAT I NEEDED TO TALK TO ONE OF TANYA SLUT FRIENDS

J: Edward, over here *Said Jessica*

E: Hey Jessica, I'm looking for something to get Alice

J: Well you could get her an Eclipse shirt

E: I think she'll loved that

J: So Edward, Bella talked to me today at lunch

E: What did she want, or tell you, she wasn't mean, right? *I didn't give crap if Bella had been mean, Jessica mean to everyone*

J: She was not mean, but she said that…*before Jessica could finish, someone yelled found it to some other girl*

BUT THEN I SAW MY LITTLE PIXIE OF A SISTER ALICE, AND HER BFF BELLA SWAN MY EXBESTFRIEND. WHY WHERE THEY HERE. WHY CANT THEY GO TO ONE ALICE FAV'S STORES NOT BELLAS, COME ON GOD MUST WANT ME DEAD BECAUSE BELLA WILL BE THE DEATH OF ME.

B: O hey Edward I didn't know you where here me and Alice were just going to do some shopping today, so if would please move over Alice and I well pay for our twilight shirts

E: Okay

B: So you're still on drugs? *WHY DID BELLA ALWAYS ASK THAT TO ME? WAS SHE TRYING TO FLRIT WITH ME BECAUSE SHE LOOKS SO….STOP IT EDWARD YOU CANT LIKE HER SHE ALICE BEST FRIEND AND YOUR NOT EVEN FRIENDS WITH HER*

E: I have never done drugs *I SAID THIS AND BELLA SMILED EVEN BIGGER AT ME, GOD I LOVE HER SMILE, STOP IT DON'T THINK ABOUT IT*

A: Sure you haven't

E: Alice! *WHY DOES SHE ALWAYS HAVE TO HANG AROUND BELLA, I WOULD FLRIT WITH HER IF ALICE WAS NOT HERE, STOP IT YOU CANT FLIRT WITH BELLA*

A: Edward I would never like that shirt you picked out

E: Then whys Bella buying you one *SHIT WHAT CAN I GET ALICE NOW, GOD CANT SHE LIKE IT LIKE ALL OTHER TEEN GIRLS*

A: Because she can

B: Alice lets go *

A: Okay Bell, but I'm picking the store

THEN THEY WERE GONE LEAVEING TOP TPIC JESSICA THEN TOLD ME WHAT BELLA HAD TOLD HER

J; So as I was telling you before Edward, Bella told me that she kind-a wanted to go out with you

E: She WHAT! *How could this be Bella wanting to go out with me, maybe we become friend and maybe something more then that*

J: So I told her it was a bad idea like really bad, because you have girlfriend, but I guess now you don't. Well Tanya didn't tell me yet.

E: Well I don't have girlfriend anymore, but how could you tell Bella it was a bad idea you don't even know how I feel!


	25. Chapter 25: EPISODE 25

(A/N SORRY I HAVE NOT UPDATED IN A WHILE I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO WRITE)

BPOV

B: I WAS LOOKING THOUTH THE OUTBOX ON EDWARDS I-PHONE WHEN I SAW ALL TEXTS THAT HE HAD… WAIT IS THAT MY NUMBER? IT CAN'T BE, WHY WOULD HE KEEP MY NUMBER WERE NOT EVER FRIENDS! GUYS, I DON'T GET THEM AT ALL, THEY SAY THE DON'T WANT TO BE FRIENDS AND THE KEEP NUMBER. BUT IT WAS NOT MY NAME I WAS LOOKING AT BUT IT WAS MY NUMBER, I KNOW MY NUMBEER BY HEART. I WENT TO HIS ADDRESS BOOK AND LOOKED FOR MY NUMBUR AND MY NAME CAME UP AS "HOTSTUFF". WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?

!; Bella?

B: What!

!: Um, the store is closing

B: What, how, no, damn it how could I forget to go to my fuckin job, well not im got fired from that too! Fuck my life!

!: Im sorry Bella, but you have to leave now, I truly am sorry about that *that was the store owner I don't know his name really*

I WAS ABOUT TO LEAVE THE MALL WHEN I HREAD A SOB COMING FROM SOMEWHERE….

(A/N TELL ME WANT YOU THINK)


	26. Chapter 26: EPISODE 26

EPOV

WHY THE HELL WAS I SOBBING AT A MALL, OVER SOMETHING THAT NEW COULD HAVE NEVER WORKED, I HOPE NO ONE SEE ME CAUSE I REP TO KEEP UP. I'M KIND-A A PLAYER. THAT'S HOW EVERYONE KNOWS ME. ALICE HATES IT. BUT WHY AM I SOBBING OVER BELLA. JUST A GIRL. THE GIRL I LOVED FOR YEARS, BUT WHY DO I CARE SO MUCH ABOUT HER? THAT'S WHEN I HEARD SOMEONE WALKING OVER TO ME. BUT WHO?

B: EDWARD?

E: Bella, what do you want from me?

B: What do you mean?

E: I mean I know what you said to Jess and all but why do you care about me, we hate each other. We both know it, do you see now?

B: Because I love you!

E: WHAT! *What did she just say?*

B: Did I just say that out load?

E: Yeah you kind-a did

B: O, I thought you already knew

E: How would I have knew that you loved me

B: Well I kind-a do flirty things with you all the time like how joke that you're on drugs and stuff

E: Well Bella I feel the same way about you!

B: Have you been sending me texts?

E: Maybe, how would you know?

B: I looked at your phone and saw my number under some of the texts you send!

E: Did you break Tanya and I up using my phone at lunch today?

B: Yeah, I told Alice about after, cause I felt bad about it afterwards.

E: Bella you saved me from breaking up with her myself!

B: But why would you have broken up with her, she the head cheerleader and you're the player. And you know it!

E: Because I love you not her, I've always loved you!

B: But why did you send me those texts?

E: I wanted you to know that I loved you

B: do you want your phone back?

E: Yeah I do

B: Here you go * Bella said this as she was looking in her bag and got my I-Phone out*

E: It's nice to have my phone back

B: What are we going to do about us?

E: I don't know yet?

B: We can't stay friends or not friends if we know were in love with each other

E: Well should we go on a date of become boyfriend and girlfriend or kiss or something?

B: Lets try dating first ok?

E: That sounds good; do you need a ride home?

B: No I don't *she said this as she got up*

E: O Bella I love you!

B: I love to Edward!

WITH THAT SHE WAS GONE ALL I KNEW WAS I WAS IN LOVE WITH HER


	27. Chapter 27: EPISODE 27

BPOV

AFTER I PICK NATHAN FROM JAKES WE WENT HOME I GAVE HIM SOME LEFTOVER AND ATE SOME MYSELF AND IT'S WAS OFF TO BED FOR BOTH OF US, WELL REALLY JUST FOR HIM.

B: ABOUT THREE THINGS I WAS ABSOLUTELY POSITIVE.

FIRST, EDWARD WAS A PLAYER.

SECOND, THERE WAS A PART OF HIM- AND I DIDN'T KNOW HOW MUCH THAT PART MIGHT BE- THAT WAS FULL OF TEENAGE LUST.

AND THIRD, I WAS UNCONDITIONALLY AND IRREVOCABLY IN LOVE WITH HIM.

HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN TO ME? TIME TO TELL ALICE, I QUIKLY WENT ON _FACEBOOK_

**LOGIN**

.com

**PASSWORD**

**EDWARD101**

**I LOOKED AT ALL MY FRIENDS WHO WERE ON **

**Alice Mary Brandon Cullen****- **I WILL LOVE JASPER HALE FOREVER

**Jasper Hale- **Just join the army and will miss, my little pixie girlfriend

**Edward Anthony Mason Cullen- **IS IN LOVE 3

**Katherine Cullen- **IS ON TWITTER (TwiHard01TE)

**Lostliveson4eva**- IS READING FANFICTION

**lozzy035**- IS READING FANFICTON

IT MADE ME SMILE TO SEE EDWARDS POST. TIME TO CHAT ALICE!

Me: hey Ali

Alice: hey Bell, how was the mall?

Me: very very cool

Alice: what happen? -_-

Me: too much for words

Alice: what happen, I need to know Bella

Me: well Edward told me he loved me

Alice: WHAT

Me: and I love him

Alice: Bella how could you

Me: What did I do?

Alice: you broke Tanya and him up and now your what dating a player?

Me: were not dating yet and I could change him if I really try Alice

Alice: no one can bell; you're just going to get hurt after he gets what he wants

Me: what would he want?

Alice: what all teenage guys want, think about it Bella, think hard

Me: he wouldn't use me for that Ali

Alice: he so would and he did it before

Me: but he told me he loved me?

Alice: its all for sex and a good player Rep

Me: I don't believe you Ali I'm sorry

Alice: fine don't believe your best friend but don't come crying to be when he taken everything from you, because I told yaw so

I CLOSED THE CHAT BOX AND THEN LOG OUT OF FACEBOOK CRYING SO HARD


	28. Chapter 28: EPISODE 28

BPOV

That was the first night I dreamt of Edward Cullen. HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN TO ME? I LOST MY BEST FRIEND ALICE, OVER SOME GUY! HE'S NOT SOME GUY, BELLA, MY MIND TOLD ME; HE'S THE GUY HE HAD A CRUSH ON YEARS AGO, IF ONLY I HAD TOLD ALICE ABOUT THAT.

_Flashback to when Alice, Edward and I were in 8__th__ Grade… I wanted to ask Edward to the winter dance, but of cause I didn't he was a player and Alice and me were kind-a nerds. We were in a high school math class while everyone else had pre high school math, so it was just Alice and I. Everyone made fun of us for that, even Edward Alice's big brother. So that brings us to the day I tried to ask him to the dance._

_B: So um..Edward I was wandering if you were…um going to the winter dance with someone *I didn't get to finish asking him when Kelly T walked up to him* (A/N Kelly T is one of the biggest sluts at my school) _

_K: Hey Edward *she tried to sound sexy, but I saw right though that to her true slut-ness* _

_E: Hey there hottie *he say making a smile that makes me die in side when he does it*_

_K: So do you have a date to the dance yet? Cause I say we go to it together._

_E: That be cool_

_K: Bye Edward, bye loser *she says the last part to me*_

_E: Bye Kelly, see you then!_

_I WALKED AWAY TO THE GIRLS RESTROOM CRYING INSIDE. I LET MYSELF START CRYING AFTER I SAW NOBODY WAS IN THE BATHROOM. I TOOK THE TRACK-PHONE FROM MY MUMS OLD ELLE BAG OUT AND CALLED ALICE AND TOLD HER TO COME THE BATHROOM. SO THEN AND THERE I MADE A PROMESS THAT I WOULD NEVER DATE EDWARD CULLEN._

_END OF FLASHBACK.._

SO WHY WOULD I WANT TO STILL DATE EDWARD, HE'S THE GUY THAT BULLYED ME IN MIDDLE SCHOOL AND ALSO WHEN I WENT TO HIS HOUSE TO HANG OUT WITH ALICE AND HAVE SLEEPOVERS AND STUFF. THAT WHEN MY PHONE SOUNDED AND MY RINGTONE WENT OFF _ROCK SHOW (BINK-182) _

B: Hello?

?: This is doctor Cullen calling about Mr. Swan.

B: This is Bella

C: Well I have some bad news for you Ms. Swan

B: What happened?

C: Your father died last night, I'm sorry Bella; Truly I am.

B: What? Why? How could this happen?

C: Bella, don't go to school today, someone will come over later today to go over your father's will and about what going to happen to your little brother Nathan.

B: Okay, um what should I tell Nathan?

C: Wait till later to tell him. Bye Bella.

B: Bye. *I waited till he hang up to start crying on yet the lost of my father*

(A/N This was a sad chapter for me to write, but it had to happen soon)


	29. Chapter 29: EPISODE 29

BPOV

LATER THAT DAY; MY DADS LAWER CAME OVER MR. WEBER. WE WERE SITING IN THE LIVINGROOM A LITTLE AFTER LUNCH.

W: Bella, I very sorry will what has happen to you this year your mother's death and now your fathers.

B: It's going to be hard on us all *I really meant my little brother and myself*

W: Well would you like my to read the will to you now?

B: Yes, you can.

W: Let's begin then. This is the will of Renee Marie and Charles (Charlie) Nathan Braden Swan. We leave everything to our daughter, Isabella (Bella) Marie Swan. All our money, jewelry and the house and everything else to; If we die before Bella turns 18 we want Aunt Marie Steiner to take care of our son Nathan and to become his legal guardian. This would let Bella have a good life, and not have to become a mom so young and have to take care of Nathan. We leaven Nathan the saving we had put in the bank to go off to a good school. We will miss you both. Goodbye, love, Mom and Dad. *Mr. Webber finished reading*

B: So, Mr. Webber, do you think I should sell my House and get an apartment or something?

W: Lets talk about Nathan first, Bella.

B: Yeah, lets.

W: So Nathan will be going to New Jersey to live with Aunt Marie Steiner. She lives in Paramus.

B: Well it be good for him to get out of Forks.

W: So about your house, I think it would be best to sell it, and get a small Apartment. Maybe one or two bedrooms and bathroom, so Nathan can come visit you in the summer or something like that.

B: Well at least I know Nathan likes Aunt Marie. And yes I think I will get that small Apartment

LATER THAT DAY, NATHAN CAME HOME FROM SCHOOL. I HAD ASKED MR. WEBBER TO SAY AND HELP ME TELL HIM THE NEWS.

B: Hello Nathan, Mr. Webber and myself have some news to tell you.

N: What kind of news?

W: Well it's sad news; it's about your father.

N: My dad is doing grate. *He said this in a rush*

W: Well last night he died.

N: What! *I could see the tears in his eyes*

B: Its okay Nathan, were going to be okay.

N: Says you, you go and see him everyday!  
W: Nathan there's one more thing you should know.

N: What now! *He cried out the words*

W: You'll be leave Forks soon, and will be going to New Jersey. To live with Aunt Marie Steiner.

N: I have to leave B-e-l-l-a?

W: Yes you will have to leave her.

N: O?

B: I'm sorry Nathan.

N: You don't know what sorry is Bella!  
B: But I do, truly I do.

N: When do I have to leave?

W: Friday.

N: When do I have to go to the funeral?

W: Thursday. Bella and I will make the arrangements.

B: Yes we will.

N: Okay I guess.

B: Do you need anything to eat Nathan?

N: No thank you Bella. *This was the first time he never sounded happy. He walked up to his room*

B: Thank you for coming today

W: Thank you for having me. For the arrangement your dad gave me the plans and I will work with them. I don't want you to feel sad by fact that you would need to make them.

WITH THAT HE LEFT MY HOUSE. JUST THEN MY CELL SOUNDED. IT WAS A TEXT FROM EDWARD.

To: Bella

201-23l-l292

Where were you today?

I missed you.

XOXO

From: Edward

201-339-2732

I QUICKLY TEXTED HIM BACK

To: Edward

201-339-2732

At home. I missed you too.

My dad died today and I have to sell

My house. I love you.

From: Bella

201-231-1292


	30. Chapter 30: EPISODE 30

(A/N I WANTED TO LET YOU KNOW THAT AS SOON AS STEPTEMBER COMES AROULD I WILL NOT BE WRITING TO MUCH ANUYORE. BUT IT WOULD MEAN A LOT TO ME IF YOU READ MY OTHER STORY "STILL FOREVER A TWILLIGT STORY.")

BPOV

B: Hmm…..when Edward going to text me back? *I said this to myself but he has not texted me back in like a hour, just then I head a sound coming from my backyard? Who's out there? I ran to my dad's room and got his baseball bat*

B: Who out there? I have a baseball bat and I have a good mind to use it.

?: Bella put the bat down, don't hurt anyone.

B: Edward?

?: Bella, I had to come over after you texted me, I felt so bad. Check your inboxs.

B: Okay *I went and got my I-Phone just to see there was a new text*

To: Bella

201-231-1292

I love you.

XOXO

From: Edward

201-339-2732

E: Can I come up? Its cold as shits outhere!

B: Do you want to use the door?

E: Yes, I do.

B: Meet you at the door.

THERE WAS NO REPLAY, SO I WENT TO THE DOOR. TO SEE EDWARD WAS THERE. I DIDN'T KNOW TO DO. IT WAS THE FRIST TIME TO DAY I FELT A LITTLE HAPPY. AND I SMALL SMILE WHENT ON MY FACE.

E: Beat you to the door.

B: Come on in

E: So I missed you a school today, you know why?

B: No why?

E: I sit next to you in all my classes.

B: Sorry about that

THEN HE DID SOMETHING I NEVER THOUGHT HE WOULD HAVE EVER DONE TO ME. IT WAS A NICE LONG KISS AT MY FRONT DOOR. IT'S WAS NOT LIKE THE TIME HE KISSED ME IN THE PARKIN LOT AT SCHOOL THAT KISS WAS FULL OF LUST AND HATE TO ME. THIS ONE HAD SO MUCH LOVE IN IT.

E: That should have been our first kiss.

B: Yes it should have, do you want to come up to my room?

E: Umm…okay

I walked up to my room and showed it to him. He just went and sat on my bed.

E: Come here Bella *he asked me to join him on my bed*

B: Okay *I said when I was next to him*

HE PULLED ME INTO HIS LAP. AND SOON HE LEYED DOWN AND I LEYED DOWN AND I FELL ASLEEP THAT WAY. IT FELT SO NICE.

(A/N SO COULD YOU GUYS READ STILL FOREVER A TWILIGHT STORY? IT WOULD MEAN A LOT IF YOU DID. XOXO- KATHERINE CULLEN)


	31. Chapter 31: EPISODE 31

(A/N So sorry about not updating in a while, I feel really bad about it. I'm starting high school soon. I went to cheer camp so I could not update. This episode is kind a based on bink-182 music)

EPOV

I WOKE UP IN BELLA'S ROOM TO THE SOUND OF MY I-PHONE GOING OFF TO, FIRST DATE (Bink-182). GOD I CAN'T WAIT TO GO ON A FIRST DATE WITH BELLA. I LOOKED AT MY PHONE IT WAS 6AM, ISHOULD GO BEFORE MY MUM GETS UP. IF SHE NEW I WAS NOT HOME I WOULD NEVER GET TO GO ON A FIRST DATE WITH BELLA. *I WORTE BELLA A NOTE, AND THEN I LEFT*

Dear Baby, I mean Bella

Be safe, I went home before my mum can gets up, so see does not think I stayed out all night. I'll be back later. I going try and skip school today so you wont be alone.

Love E, miss you already

BPOV

I WOKE UP ALONE IN MY ROOM, BUT MY HAND TOUCHED A COLD PAGE OF LINDED PARPER, IT HAD A NOTE ON IT. I READ IT.

Dear Baby, I mean Bella

Be safe, I went home before my mum can gets up, so see does not think I stayed out all night. I'll be back later. I going try and skip school today so you wont be alone.

Love E, miss you already

THE BABY PART WOULD HAVE MADE MY DAY BUT NOT TODAY MY DAD FUNERAL WAS TOMORROW. LIFE SUCKS. MY PHONE WENT OFF IT WAS 6:30 TIME TO WAKE NATHAN UP. I DIDN'T NEED HERE WHEN I MADE THE CALLS TO CHARLIIE'S FAMILY AND FRIENDS, IT WOULD BE TO SAD FOR HIM.

B: Nathan! Get your butt out of your bed!

N: No! Mack me Bella!

B: Fine you asked for it! *I walked in his room, picked up his I-Pod* Nathan I'll drop it out the window if you don't get up!

N: Fine

B: That more like it, I'll make you breakfast

N: Be down it hour

AN HOUR LATER

B: Come on Nathan, lets go *we where on our way out the house*

N: Fine! *He was so mad at me. But it wasn't my fault dad died*

I DROPED NATHAN OFF AT HIS SCHOOL, CALLED MY SCHOOL TELLING THEM THAT I WOULDN'T BE COMING IN TODAY OR TOMORROW. WHEN I GOT HOME EDWARD WAS SITTING ON THE STEPS IN FRONT OF MY HOUSE. IT MADE ME SMILE. *I PRAKED MY CAR, AND RAN RIGHT TO HIM, BUT KNOWING ME I FELL RIGHT ON MY ASS, WHICH MADE EDWARD SMILE*

E: Bella, don't break you but

B: Real funny

E: It really is you should have seen your face when you saw me and can running; I'm not going anywhere

B: Really?

THE ONLY PERSON I HAD TO CALL WAS AUNT MARIE STEINER TO LET HER KNOW THAT SHE WOULD BE TAKING CARE OF NATHAN. SHE SAID SHE WAS SORRY ABOUT OUR LOST OF A DAD. EDWARD STAYED WITH ME WHILE I CALLED HER, JUST PLAYING WITH MY HAIR AND KISSING THE TOP OF MY HEAD.

WE ENDED UP IN MY ROOM LISENDING TO BINK-182, WE BOTH REALLY LIKE THAT BAND

(BINK-182) ADAM'S SONG

I never thought I'd die alone

I laughed the loudest who'd have known

I traced the cord back to the wall

No wonder it was never plugged in at all

I took my time, I hurried up

The choice was mine, I didn't think enough

I'm too depressed, to go on

You'll be sorry when I'm gone

I never conquered, rarely came

16 just held such better days

Days when I still felt alive

We couldn't wait to get outside

The world was wide, too late to try

The tour was over we'd survived

I couldn't wait till I got home

To pass the time in my room alone

I never thought I'd die alone

Another six months I'll be unknown

Give all my things to all my friends

You'll never set foot in my room again

You'll close it off, board it up

Remember the time that I spilled the cup

Of apple juice in the hall

Please tell mom this is not her fault

I never conquered, rarely came

16 just held such better days

Days when I still felt alive

We couldn't wait to get outside

The world was wide, too late to try

The tour was over we'd survived

I couldn't wait till I got home

To pass the time in my room alone

I never conquered, rarely came

Tomorrow holds such better days

Days when I can still feel alive

When I can't wait to get outside

The world is wide, the time goes by

The tour is over, I'd survived

I can't wait till I get home

To pass the time in my room alone

IT FELT NICE TO HAVE A BOYFRIEND, WAIT WAS THAT EHAT EDWARD WAS TO ME NOW? HOW DID THING CHANG SO FAST? AND I LOVE HIM AND HE LOVES ME, I'M IN WAY TO FAR WITH HIM TO JUST TURN AROULD NOW. I HOPE HE ASK ME ON A FIRST DATE, THAT WOULD BRING MY MOOD UP A LITTLE ABOUT LOSEING MY DAD. I'M LUCKY TO HAVE EDWARD FOR A BOYFRIEND


	32. Chapter 32: EPISODE 32

BPOV

1 MONTH LATER

ITS BEEN ABOUT ONE MONTH SINCE MY DAD DIED, NATHAN MOVED TO NEW JERSEY. AND FOR ME I'M STILL SEACHING FOR AN APARTMENT. EDWARD AND I HAVE YET TO GO ON OUR FIRST DATE, DOES HE NOT KNOW THAT I WANT TO GO ON A FIRST DATE WITH HIM? I MAY HAVE TO ASK HIM. *I HEARD THE DOOR BELL RING; THAT WAS EDWARD. COMING TO HELP ME LOOK FOR AN APARTMENT*

EPOV

E: Bella! *I hadn't see her in like a week. Well two days really*

B: Ready to go?

E: Yeah, I found a place in Seattle.

B: Really? How much?

E: $700 a month

B: That's to much money

E: I asked my mom and dad if I could move in with you. *Please let Bella say I can!*

B: Edward, I don't know. Were not even dating yet.

E: Well what do say if we go on our first date?

B: Okay, but I don't think you can move it with me.

E: Come on Bella, were both 18!

B: I'm not, my birthday in September

E: I know your 18

B: I'm almost 18, Edward

E: We should still go check the place out its really nice.

B: Fine! Well go

E: YES!

BELLA ENDED UP LOVING THE APARTMENT. IT WAS THE RIGHT SIZE. I WAS REALLY HAPPY BELLA SAID YES TO GOING ON A DATE WITH ME. BUT WHERE SHOULD WE GO FOR OUR FIRST DATE? THE MOVIES? NO, ALICE WOULD KNOW. *I RAN OUT OF MY ROOM RIGHT INTO ALICE.

A: Slow down Edward

E: I need your help

A: I was just going to ask you where you taking Bella for your first date? So where are you taking her?

E: I don't know, you have any ideas Alice?

A: A few, are you moving in with her? I herd you taking to mom and dad about that.

E: Maybe, if Bella lets me. What are your ideas?

A: A walk on the beach, but at sunset. I was just thinking you could cook for her, for your first date. That's all I have right now. You could take her to the movies, but everyone does that.

E: Thanks Alice.

A: Yeah whatever

SO MUCH TO DO, ALICE'S IDEAS HELPED A LOT, I THINK I'LL COOK FOR BELLA THEN TAKE HER FOR SUNSET WALK ON THE BEACH. I JUST HOPE SHE LIKES IT….

BPOV

I CAN'T WAIT TO GO ON MY FIRST DATE WITH EDWARD, I CALLED ALICE AND TOLD HER HOW EDWARD ASKED ME OUT. SHE WASN'T THAT HAPPY FOR ME, WERE STILL NOT REALLY TALKING. SINCE SHE TOLD ME EDWARD WAS JUST GOING TO USE ME AND THAT HE WAS A PLAYER*I HERD MY PHONE GO OFF. I RAN TO MY ROOM TO GET IT* MY ROOM WAS A MESS, BOXES OF STUFF EVERYWHERE, I CANT WAIT TO MOVE OUT OF HERE.

TO: Bella

201-232-2129

Can't wait for our 1st date

How about tomorrow night

At 6

I love you

XOXO

From: Edward

201-339-2732

I QUICKLY TEATED HIM BACK

To: Edward

201-339-2732

Can't wait

I love you

From: Bella

201-232-2129

HIM DIDN'T TEXT ME BACK, SO I WENT ON _FACEBOOK_. AND WENT TO SEE WHO WAS ON CHAT

**Edward Anthony Mason Cullen**- cant wait to go on my first date with **Bella Swan**

**Alice Mary Brandon Cullen**- boys are best friend eaters

**Katherine Cullen**- cheatercheaterbestfriendeater

WHAT DID ALICE AND KATHERINE MEAN ABOUT BEST FRIEND EATERS? I SAW I HAD SOME NEW NOIFICATIONS-

**ALICE MARY BRANDON CULLEN**- IS NO LONGER YOUR SISTER

**EDWARD ANTHONY MASON CULLEN**- POSTED SOMETHING ABOUT YOU

**EDWARD ANTHONY MASON CULLEN**- WANT TO BE IN A RELATIONSHIP

I CILCKED YES TO THE RELATIONSHIP, WITH EDWARD. I LOGED OFF AFTER THAT TO SEACH FOR THAT SONG_ cheatercheaterbestfriendeater_ (NEVER SHOUT NEVER)

Yeah you sure broke my heart last week,

When you said you had slept with him.

I know you called, I got them all. La da da da da da

Girl you better love what you got, before you go and give it away

But don't say that I don't know you

Cause Oh, I know all about your type

You're the type of girl that texts all day and talks all night.

And Oh, I know, that you are feeling sad.

i Don't feel bad, cause even after 3 text messages, 4 missed calls,

You still slept with my best friend.

Yeah, you sure got a lot of nerve, to say that this was all my fault.

I know you called, I got them all. La da da da da da

Girl you better love what you got, before you go and give it away

But don't say that I don't know you

Cause Oh, I know all about your type

You're the type of girl that texts all day and talks all night.

And Oh, I know that you are feeling sad.

i Don't feel bad, cause even after 3 text messages, 4 missed calls,

You still slept with my best friend.

So I sing rain, rain go away, come again another day,

When I say it's okay to give a little hell to pay.

And every single time you make your way into my sheets,

The hours move to minutes, the days turn into weeks.

And I know you're so cool, but I must be a fool,

for taking you in and letting you win control of my heart.

And every single time you make your way into my sheets,

The hours move to minutes, the days turn into weeks.

rain, rain go away, come again another day,

When I say it's okay to give a little hell to pay.

And every single time you make your way into my sheets,

The hours move to minutes, the days turn into weeks.

And I know you're so cool, but I must be a fool,

for taking you in and letting you win control of my heart.

And every single time you make your way into my sheets,

The hours move to minutes, the days turn into weeks.

Oh, I know all about your type

You're the type of girl that texts all day and talks all night.

And Oh, I know, that you are feeling sad.

i Don't feel bad, cause even after 3 text messages, 4 missed calls,

You still slept with my best friend.

WOW ALICE MUSH BE REALLY MAD AT EDWARD AND I. I HOPE SHE DOESN'T STAY MAD FOREVER.


	33. Chapter 33: EPISODE 33

EPOV

TODAY WAS BELLA AND I FIRST DATE. I HOPE SHE LIKE IT. IT WAS 5:30PM RIGHT NOW, SO I HAD A LIKE BIT OF TIME BEFORE I HAD TO GO GET BELLA AT 6. I TURNED ON SOME MUSIC WHILE I GOT READY FOR OUR DATE. FIRST DATE (BINK-182)

In the car I just can't wait

To pick you up on our very first date

Is it cool if I hold your hand?

Is it wrong if I think it's lame to dance?

Do you like my stupid hair?

Would you guess that I didn't know what to wear?

I'm just scared of what you think

You make me nervous so I really can't eat

Let's go, don't wait, this night's almost over

Honest, let's make this night last forever

Forever and ever, let's make this last forever

Forever and ever, let's make this last forever

When you smile, I melt inside

I'm not worthy for a minute of your time

I really wish it was only me and you

I'm jealous of everybody in the room

Please don't look at me with those eyes

Please don't hint that you're capable of lies

I dread the thought of our very first kiss

A target that i'm probably gonna miss

Let's go,don't wait, this night's almost over

Honest, let's make this night last forever

Forever and ever, let's make this last forever

Forever and ever, let's make this last forever

Let's go, don't wait, this night's almost over

Honest, let's make, this night last forever

Forever and ever, let's make this last forever

Forever and ever, let's make this last forever

Forever and ever, let's make this last forever

Forever and ever, let's make this last forever

I ENDED UP WEARING A WHITE TEE SHIRT AND JEANS. I GOT IN MY CAR AND WENT TO BELLAS

MEAN WHILE AT BELLAS

BPOV

I HAVE NOTHING TO WEAR! EDWARD GOING BE HERE ANY SECOND. I JUST PUT ON A DARK BLUE TEE SHIRT AND SOME SHORTS. I WOUNDER WHERE EDWARDS TAKING ME? *I PUT ON SOME MUSIC WHILE I SAT IN MY ROOM WAITING FOR EDWARD.

MEMORY (SUGARCULT)

This may never start.

We could fall apart.

And I'd be your memory.

Lost your sense of fear.

Feelings insincere.

Can I be your memory?

So get back, back, back to where we lasted.

Just like I imagine.

I could never feel this way.

So get back, back, back to the disaster.

My heart's beating faster.

Holding on to feel the same.

This may never start.

I'll tear us apart.

Can I be your enemy?

Losing half a year.

Waiting for you here

I'd be your anything.

So get back, back, back to where we lasted.

Just like I imagine.

I could never feel this way.

So get back, back, back to the disaster.

My heart's beating faster.

Holding on to feel the same.

This may never start.

Tearing out my heart.

I'd be your memory.

Lost your sense of fear.

(I'd be your memory)

Feelings disappear.

Can I be your memory?

So get back, back, back to where we lasted.

Just like I imagine.

I could never feel this way.

So get back, back, back to the disaster.

My heart's beating faster.

Holding on to feel the same.

This may never start.

We could fall apart

And I'd be your memory.

Lost your sense of fear.

Feelings insincere.

Can I be your memory?

Can I be your memory?

JUST THEN THE DOORBELL RANG, I RAN TO THE DOOR

E: Hey Bella

B: Hey Edward, so where are we going?

E: Well I was thinking I could cook for you.

B: Really?

E: Or we could go out if you want?

B: You could cook if you want.

E: Okay

AFTER WE FINSHED EATING

B: You're a really good cook

E: Your like the first person to say that, thanks

B: So what do you want to do now?

E: I have a few ideas

B: Tell me?

E: No, not right now

B: Your such a boy

E: Come on were going to the beach

B: For what, it's getting late

E: You'll see

B: Fine

WE ENDED UP AT A BEACH IN LA PUSH

B: So now will you tell me why were here?

E: were going to watch the sunset

B: Really?

E: Yes *he leaned down to kiss me, at first it was like our first kiss but then he started to push me against his car. And then he was pressing me to his body. What was doing? This wasn't fun. When he came up for air I kicked him.

E: What was that for?

B: What were you doing to me?

E: I was kissing you. What's wrong?

B: That's now how I want to be kissed Edward! *And than I ran off to the beach; I was near the far end of it when I stopped to sit down*

AFTER A WHILE I HEARD SOMONE STOP IN FRONT OF ME, IT WAS EDWARD

E: Bella, I'm really sorry I didn't mean to hurt your feeling

B: Well you did, this is our first date

E: I know. I was wrong to do that

B: Yeah you were

E: Can you forgive me?

B: Yeah I guess, but don't kiss me like that, not yet

E: Do you still want to talk a walk on the beach and watch the sunset?

B: Yeah

E: So I wanted to know if I could move in with you?

B: Let me think about? Well maybe, I don't know yet

E: Please say yes Bella; you'll make me the happiest boyfriend ever

B: Fine, but you cant sleeps in the same bed with me.

E: Thank you so much Bella. Do you want to listen to music?

B: Yes

(Boys Like Girls) Love Drunk

Hey, hey, hey, hey Top down in the summer sun The day we met was like a hit and run And I still taste it on my tongue (Taste it on my tongue) The sky was burning up like fireworks You made me want you, oh, so bad it hurt But girl, in case you haven't heard I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover I love you forever, forever is over We used to kiss all night, now it's just a bar fight So don't call me crying, say hello then goodbye (Oh yeah!) There's just one thing would make me say (Oh yeah!) I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover I love you forever, but now it's over (Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey) Hot sweat and blurry eyes We're spinning on a roller coaster ride The world stuck in black and white (Stuck in black and white) You drove me crazy every time we touched Now I'm so broken that I can't get up Oh girl, you make me such a lush I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover I love you forever, forever is over We used to kiss all night, now it's just a bar fight So don't call me crying, say hello then goodbye (Oh yeah!) There's just one thing would make me say (Oh yeah!) I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover I love you forever, but now it's over All the time I wasted on you All the bullshit you put me through I'm checking into rehab 'cause everything that we had Didn't mean a thing to you I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover I love you forever, but now I'm sober I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover I love you forever, forever is over We used to kiss all night, now it's just a bar fight So don't call me crying, say hello then goodbye (Oh yeah!) There's just one thing would make me say (Oh yeah!) I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover I love you forever, but now it's over Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na Now it's over, I still taste it on my tongue Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na Na, na, na, na, na, na Now it's over

MY FIRST DATE WITH EDWARD WENT PRETTY GOOD. WELL A LEAST I KNOW WHO WONT KISS ME LIKE THAT FOR A WHILE NOW, RIGHT NOW IM SETTING IN MY ROOM WITH MY RADIO ON PLAYING

Teenage dream (Katy Perry)

You think I'm pretty

Without any makeup on

You think I'm funny

When I tell the punchline wrong

I know you get me

So I let my walls come down, down

Before you met me

I was alright but things

Were kinda heavy

You brought me to life

Now every February

You'll be my valentine, valentine

Let's go all the way tonight

No regrets, just love

We can dance, until we die

You and I, we'll be young forever

You make me feel like I'm livin' a

Teenage dream

The way you turn me on

I can't sleep

Let's run away and

Don't ever look back

Don't ever look back

My heart stops

When you look at me

Just one touch

Now baby I believe

This is real

So take a chance and

Don't ever look back

Don't ever look back

We drove to Cali

And got drunk on the beach

Got a motel and

Built a fort out of sheets

I finally found you

My missing puzzle piece

I'm complete

Let's go all the way tonight

No regrets, just love

We can dance, until we die

You and I, we'll be young forever

You make me feel like I'm livin' a

Teenage dream

The way you turn me on

I can't sleep

Let's run away and

Don't ever look back

Don't ever look back

My heart stops

When you look at me

Just one touch

Now baby I believe

This is real

So take a chance and

Don't ever look back

Don't ever look back

I'mma get your heart racing

In my skin-tight jeans

Be your teenage dream tonight

Let you put your hands on me

In my skin-tight jeans

Be your teenage dream tonight (tonight X6)

Yoooouuu

You make me feel like I'm livin' a

Teenage dream

The way you turn me on

I can't sleep

Let's run away and

Don't ever look back

Don't ever look back

Noooooo

My heart stops

When you look at me

Just one touch

Now baby I believe

This is real

So (ohhhh) take a chance and

Don't ever look back

Don't ever look back

I'mma get your heart racing

In my skin-tight jeans

Be your teenage dream tonight

Let you put your hands on me

In my skin-tight jeans

Be your teenage dream tonight

Well I hope Edward and I have better dates then this one, he went home after he dropped me off and home, he didn't even kiss me goodnight, he seemed upset about something.


	34. Chapter 34: EPISODE 34

EPOV

I WAS IN MY CAR DIVING TO BELLA'S HOUUSE TO DROP HER OFF. I DIDN'T KISS HER GOODNIGHT, I FAR TO MAD. NO ONE'S EVER TURNED ME DOWN WHEN I KISS THEM. HOW COULD I FALL FOR SOMEONE LIKE BELLA?

FLASHBACK _to when Alice Bella and I were in 8th Grade… I wanted to ask Bella to the winter dance, but of cause I didn't she was the school's loser and I was the school's player, still am. Alice and Bella were kind-a nerds. They were in a high school math class while everyone else had pre algebra. But the class Bella and Alice were in was algebra 2; it was just Bella and Alice in that class. Everyone made fun of them for that, even me. I made fun of my own sister. That's why she hates me, and most likely doesn't want Bella it go out with me. So that brings us to the day I was ask to the dance._

_B: So um..Edward I was wandering if you were…um going to the winter dance with someone *She didn't get to finish asking me when Kelly T walked up to us* (A/N Kelly T is one of the biggest sluts at my school)_

_K: Hey Edward *she tried to sound sexy, it worked, I forgot Bella was trying to ask me something*_

_E: Hey there hottie *I said making a smile that makes all the die in side when I do it*_

_K: So do you have a date to the dance yet? Cause I say we go to it together. *I didn't want to go with her, I wanted to go with Bella, but then that would make me a loser to*_

_E: That be cool *That's when I lost my chance of ever have Bella as my girlfriend*_

_K: Bye Edward, bye loser *she said the last part to Bella. I didn't like how people were mean to her or Alice. But that would hurt my rep if I tried to stop it*_

_E: Bye Kelly, see you then! *I tried to sound happy* So Bella what did you want to ask me? *But she had already walked away*_

_I ended up not even going, I new Kelly would be mad. But she wasn't the girl I wanted to ask. She was nowhere near as pretty or smart. I knew I could have been in the class but I didn't want to be a nerd. As school went on I saw how Bella was changing, she started hang out at my house more, but not to see me. To be with Alice, I always herd them talking about boys, and how Bella had started to be asked out on dates, she always said no…it made me wonder who she wanted to go out with. But things had changed, when we got into the last year of high school, I started dating Tanya. I knew she was a slut, that was the reason I dated her….but she wasn't Bella. None of the girls were as pretty or smart as her._

_END OF FLASHBACK.._

The only reasons why I am mad is because she won't let me sleep in same bed as her, kiss her always I want. But mostly I'm mad at myself…I hope Bella can forgive me such a bad first date.

BPOV

I CALLED UP THE APARTMENT PLACE UP AND TOLD THEM HOW I WANTED TO RENT AN APARTMENT (M SHREET APARTMENTS, SEATTLE, WA) THEY HAD A STUDIO APARTMENT AVAILABLE. IT WAS MORE THEN I WANTED TO SPEND $1200 (1 BEDROOM, 1 BATHROOM) I DIDN'T KNOW IF I STILL WANTED EDWARD TO LIVE WITH ME. HE WAS SUCH A JERK TO ME AFTER TO DROPED HE OFF AT HOME. *I WOULD BE MOVING INTO MY NEW APARTMENT TOMMORRW*

TOMMORRW….

I HAD JUST ABOUT GOT EVERY THING I WAS KEEPING OUT OF MY MOM AND DADS HOUSE, IM REALLY GOING TO MISS THEM. NATHAN TOO…EDWARD HADN'T EVEN TEXTED ME TODAY OR ANYTHING.

LATER THAT DAY

I WAS PRETTY MUCH DONE UNPACKING ALL MY THINGS INTO MY NEW PLACE, WHEN I GOT A PHONE CALL…..

B:Hello?

?: Hey Bella, where are you? It me Alice.

B: Hey Alice, I moved out of my old house, its not sold yet, but there a family who's looking to bye it

A: Where are you living now? Edward like crying right now, he thinks you left for good. Its really funny.

B: I'm living in Seattle 910 on 8th avenue.

A: Cool, Edwards acting like a five year old. Bella you should see this it so LOL.

B: Do you want to come over? Are we still friends?

A: Yes, to both.

B: Do you need a ride?

A: No I get Edward to dive me, but I wont tell him where I'm going. Its was to funny to she him upset

B: Take a video of it

A: That's the best idea

B: Yeah I know, see you when you get here. Wait floor 16 apt. #1612

A: Okay, see you then, ye

B: Bye

I'T WAS NICE TO TALK TO ALICE AGAIN, I MISSED TAKING TO HER, CANT WAIT TO SEE WHAT EDWARD AND HER THINK OF MY APARTMENT


	35. Chapter 35: EPISODE 35

EPOV

A: Edward my dear brother, I need to go shopping in Seattle, and my car won't start

E: Alice do you have to go to day? Can't you see Bella, the love of my life have left me for good. And now im going to die a slow painful death, because I have no one?

A: Edward you'll live. Now lets go to Seattle

E: Alice…

A: No I need you to drive me. NOW!

E: Fine (why do I anyways have to drive her everywhere?)

IN THE CAR ON THE WAY TO SEATTLE

A: Edward the shop is on 910 on 8th avenue.

E: So what are you buying anyway.

A: I don't know, maybe the World

E: Alice really?

A: A pair of boots for Bella and I

E: You know where Bella is?

A: Yes

E: Tell me. Please!

A: I don't know…

E: Come on Alice..

A: Well you could buy me that new Louis Votton bag, that father said no to.

E: Deal

A: Well, were kind of. Already where Bella is.

E: What?

A: She lives here at M Street *she says, then points to the building*

E: O

Mean While

BPOV

BELL RIGNS

?/: Bella it's Alice, open up

B: Okay Alice *opens door*

A: Bella I must say, this place is pretty nice

E: Bella im so sorry, I shouldn't have done that, the other day. I was such an ass

B: Edward, shut up, and kiss me….


End file.
